Responsible enough, Mabel?
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: When Mabel forgets to hire a pig-sitter for Waddles, she hires Grunkle Stan for the job. But Stan learns that with sitting, you can't break for even a minute!


Chapter One

"Dipper, can you toss me my sweater?" "Which one?" "Duh! The one that looks like a tuxedo!" "How was I supposed to know that? You have, like, a million sweaters!"

Mabel and Dipper were getting ready for a party at Thompson's house that Wendy had invited them to. "Hey, Mabel. Your boyfriend is gonna be there tonight." Dipper teased. "Shut up! Nate is cute!"

Soos entered the room, looking curious. "Hey, Mabel?" "Yeah?" "Who's gonna take care of Waddles while you're gone?" Mabel's eyes went wide. "Oh, no! I forgot to get Waddles a pig sitter! What do I do?!" she shrieked. "Mabel, just bring Waddles to the party." "I can't! Tambry's allergic to pigs! AAHHHH!"

Grunkle Stan walked into the room. "What's all the yelling about up here?" he asked. "Mabel's freaking out because she couldn't get anyone to take care of Waddles." Dipper calmly explained. "Well, why didn't you say so? I'll watch your pig!" Stan suggested.

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Mabel said "Um, I don't think so."

"What?! Why not? I'm a great babysitter!" "Pigsitter." Soos corrected. "He's not a baby." "He's my baby." Mabel cooed, hugging the little pig. "Well, whatever. C'mon, Mabel!"

She stared at him thoughtfully. "Well….OK."

"Yes!" Stan cheered, giving his great niece a huge hug. "You won't be sorry, Mabel! I'll be the best pigsitter in the world!"

"OK, Grunkle Stan. See ya later!" Mabel said. "Later, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said. "Bye, Mr. Pines!" Soos said. They closed the door behind them, and Stan was left alone with Waddles.

Chapter Two

"So, pig. What do you like to eat?" Waddles walked over to the fridge door and oinked a few times. "Is it in the fridge?" He oinked again. Stan opened the fridge a little bit and looked over at Waddles, to make sure he was doing it right. The pig blinked and oinked. _I must be doing something right,_ Stan thought. He opened the fridge all the way. _What could this pig possibly want in here?_ "OK. There's a lot of things in the fridge. What do you have in mind?" Waddles tapped the bottom drawer with his nose. "Is it in here?" He oinked. Stan opened it, and it was filled with apples.

"Oh! You want some apples?" The pig oinked excitedly and wiggled his ears. Stan looked at the apple, then back at the pig. "Is this what Mabel would have me be feeding you?" "_Oink._"

"Works for me!" Stan said, holding the apple while Waddles happily munched away.

Waddles finished the whole thing in a matter of minutes. "You were hungry, weren't you?" Stan said to the pig. The pig rolled over on his stomach and snorted. Stan kneeled down and gave the pig a few pats on the belly. "How about a bowl of water while we watch some TV?" The pig oinked and ran in to the living room. "I suppose that's a yes!"

Stan poured a water bottle into a bowl, as Mabel always did, and followed the pig into the living room.

Chapter Three

When he entered the living room, he found Waddles sitting in his chair.

"Oh, no. Not happening, pig. That's my chair." But Waddles still wouldn't budge. "Come on! Look at all I've done for you today! I took you under my wing, I fed you, I_ actually, that's it. But that's not the point! The point is, that's my chair!" Waddles stared for a moment, then scooted over. "Gee, thanks."

Stan sat down in the little space the pig gave him. He grabbed the remote and turned on his favorite show: Baby Fights.

After about 10 minutes, Waddles crawled onto Stan's lap. He walked around himself a few times, then plopped down and closed his eyes.

_Huh. This is new. Never had a pig sleep on my lap before._

After a while, Stan got tired himself and fell asleep.

Chapter Four

Stan woke up, stretched out his arms, and yawned. "Ah…good nap." I took him a minute to realize the weightless feeling on his lap. "Huh? Where's the pig? He must have gotten up while I was asleep."

He got up and walked around the house. "Waddles! Waddles! Where are you, Waddles?" He wasn't anywhere downstairs. _Maybe he went upstairs,_ Stan thought. He walked upstairs and looked around. He didn't find him anywhere. Then he remembered: _the spare room!_ He wasn't surprised when he found Waddles, laying on the floor.

"There you are!" Stan picked up the pig and started to walk back downstairs. He then realized_ this wasn't the happy pig he knew. "What's the matter, pig?" Then the pig let out two oinks_ two oinks that sounded exactly like a certain word. That word being_

_Mabel. _

Chapter Five

_Oh! He misses Mabel!_ Stan felt stupid. He should've known the pig would miss Mabel.

"Um…how about we go for a walk? We can go find Mabel." Waddles jumped up and squealed. "I guess that's a yes!"

Stan took Waddles downstairs and put a leash around his neck. He clapped his hat onto his head and turned the doorknob. Waddles ran out so fast he almost pulled Stan over. "Whoa! Don't kill me, pig!"

They walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the scenery. Every once and a while, Waddles would stop to do his business, then they would carry on. After a bit, Stan found himself getting thirsty. He tied Waddles to a telephone pole. "You stay here, pig. I mean it." he said. _Oink._ "Alright. I'm trusting you." He said, entering the gas station.

Stan had been inside for a while, and Waddles was beginning to get bored. Plus, he wanted to see Mabel. NOW! He chewed and chewed on that horrible leash, until_ FINALLY! He was free! He ran toward Thompson's house, desperate to find Mabel.

Chapter Six

Stan walked out of the store, drinking his soda happily. "Alright, Waddles. Let's get going_ Waddles?"

He then noticed the leash, chewed off by the eager pig.

"WADDLES! NO!"

Stan sat on the edge of the sidewalk and threw his hat to the ground. "How could I be so careless? I'M SORRY MABEL!" he sobbed. "I AM irresponsible! What was I thinking, leaving the poor pig outside alone?"

Stan continued to sob on the edge of the sidewalk. He just wanted to show Mabel that he could be responsible. And what better way than to run a perfect night, taking care of one of the most important things to Mabel? And he failed. He failed them both.

_Wait_ there's still a chance! _He thought. _I could still find him! Mabel would never know!_

Stan wiped his eyes, put his hat back on, and started to think. "If I were a pig, where would I go?" he thought out loud. Then he got an idea.

"Of course! The dump!"

Chapter Seven

Stan ran to the dump as fast as his old legs could carry him. He ran in and looked around. All he saw was that freak of nature, Old Man McGuckett.

"Hey, McGuckett! You seen a pig around here?"

"Sure did! That lil' porker shim-shammed right through here, just a minute ago! I tried to offer him this carrot I found here, but he done scrabdoodled away!"

"Which way did he go?"

"Over yonder towards that Robbie kid's house! I'm Old Man McGuckett!" he said loudly, dancing a happy jig.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great. Thanks anyway!" Stan said, walking away as quickly as possible. That McGuckett freaks everybody out. As soon as he left the dump, he ran as fast as he could over to Robbie's place. He reached their doorstep and knocked on the door three times.

Robbie's mom opened the door, a mixing bowl in her arm, a spoon in her hand. "Oh! Hello, Mr. Pines. What brings you here?" "Hello, Mrs. V. Have you seen a pig around here?" he asked. "Yes! As a matter of fact I have! Small, about 15 pounds, chubby little guy?" "Yes! That's my pig! Which way did he go?" "Why, he went over towards Thompson's house." Thank goodness for Mrs. V. "Of course! That's where Mabel is! Thank you, Mrs. V!" he cried, kissing Mrs. V on the cheek and running toward Thompson's house. "Oh, my. That Mr. Pines." She said, blushing. "But what is a man like Stanford Pines doing out at night, looking for a pig?"

Chapter Eight

Stan ran to the front door of Thompson's house. He banged on the door as hard as he could. "THOMPSON! THOMPSON!"

There was music so loud, he could barely hear himself think. He doubted any one could hear him. Suddenly he heard a noise. A noise he had never been happier to hear.

_Oink._

"Waddles! You came back!" He squatted down, scooped up the pig, and hugged it so tight, he was worried he'd kill it. He sat it back down, and knocked again. This time, Wendy answered the door. "Hey, Stan. What's up?" The music stopped when DJ Soos noticed him there. Everyone was staring at him.

"Um…Mabel Pines?" The crowd moved aside, and Mabel came through. "Waddles wanted to see you." Mabel got a huge smile. "Aww! Did he do the Mabel oink?" "Yep." "Aww! He missed his mama!' she squealed.

Waddles did the 'Mabel oink' right after she said that. Everyone at the party said "Woah! The pig can talk!" or "Aww!"

"Hey, it's cool if Waddles stays! Tambry went home sick, anyway." Thompson said. "Sweet!" Mabel said.

"C'mon in, Mr. Pines!" They had been dancing for a while, when Grunkle Stan decided to ask his question. "So. Now do you think I'm responsible?" he asked Mabel. She looked over at her pet pig. "What do you think, Waddles? Is Grunkle Stan a good pigsitter?" she asked. Waddles oinked excitedly and rubbed his head on Stan's leg. "I'll take that as a yes." Dipper said.

Stan put his arms around the kids. "Thanks for giving me a chance, guys." "What?" "I mean…um…alright that's enough!" he said, shoving them off. They all laughed, regardless of what had happened that night.

Stan looked down at Waddles. "Thanks for this, pig. Thanks."


End file.
